Ghost Zone
The 'Ghost Zone' is a dimension composed of variations of ectoplasm where 'ghosts' exist and through naturally occurring portals can cross-over into the human world, hoping to make a scene or take over mankind. Essentially the home of all full ghost characters on the show, the Ghost Zone is a realm where all of the solids, liquids and gases are composed entirely out of various forms of ectoplasm. This substance, ectoplasm, is not only physical but also ethereal--in other words, it can act as energy. Ectoplasm has quintessence-esque properties; the animating principal of quintessence is that it's able to animate inanimate objects. The Ghost Zone as a dimension in time-space fluidic phase as portals can naturally form--portals between the Earth and the Ghost Zone, portals to other dimensions, and portals through time and space. The Ghost Zone features a wide variety of locations, all of them accessible through unusual doors that's shape, size, and style usually have something to do with what's through them. A natural rift or a manmade ghost portal is necessary to enter or exit the Ghost Zone. Only a few manmade portals exist: one created by the Fentons, one created by Vlad Masters, the small prototype portal that the three were involved with in their university days (though this one was never definitely shown to work), and a portable one Johnny 13 stole from the Fentons and attached to his bike. The mirror to Sidney Poindexter's Casper High from the 50's might be some sort of portal as well, but that is unclear. However, there are also many other naturally created rifts around the world as well, which may open and close up at any given time. The Infi-map is useful for finding these. Natural rifts have been known to transport people who go through them into different time periods. Some ghosts, like Wulf and Dark Danny, have also been able to create temporary rifts at will. The Bermuda Triangle is mentioned by Frostbite in Infinite Realms as being a common site for portals to form. The Ghost Zone features many different locations shown as islands floating in space. These areas differ from one another, sometimes due to a ghost's powers. An example would be a black and white version of Casper High stuck in the 50's, or a medieval kingdom in which time does not advance and technology doesn't work. A property that appears to remain mostly constant is that living people who enter Ghost Zone are intangible to everything that the Ghost Zone presents as physical to ghosts. This however is only mentioned in episodes involving Walker's Jail, along with when Danny went to get the Soul Shredder. Apparently, in past times, the entire zone was under the iron fist of King Pariah Dark, powered by the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire. However, his harsh rules caused the ghosts of that time to rebel and place him in Sarcophagus of Forever Sleep, removing his crown and ring. In present time, each of the ghosts' lairs seems to operate under its own set of rules, mostly independent of others' influence. Walker is an exception in that he interferes in everyone's affairs to enforce his rules and imprisons those who violate them. There is one law that all ghosts adhere to without question: to never fight during Christmas Day, also known as the Christmas Truce. This allows for all ghosts to enjoy 24 hours of peace. Category:Location